The Chronicles of Charlotte Potter: Year Three
by lilynicole1313
Summary: Charlotte's back for another year at Hogwarts, ready to prank and study her way through the term. However, things don't go exactly as planned. See inside for full summary! Alternate Universe, Canon Divergence, Slash at the end (non explicit), and some hints of romance. R&R please! :)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter still...sad, sad day :(**

**Full Summary: Charlotte's back for another year at Hogwarts, ready to prank and study her way through the term. However, with the escape of (seemingly) notorius mass murderer Sirius Black, the school year doesn't start off well. Plus, it seems Harry's in danger once again, only this time, it's not what it seems. Can Charlotte deal with vile bullies, a new Quidditch captain, Malfoy's flirtations, her godfather as a professor, AND figure out why Seamus is acting weird and being so darn protective of her all of the sudden?**

**A/N: This is, of course, my OC, Charlotte's, story during _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban. _And, I would absolutely love to hear your thoughts and suggestions on how to make this, or the other two in the series better. Which, if you haven't read The Chronicles of Charlotte Potter: Year One or Year Two yet, please do! :)**

* * *

Chapter One: The Innocent Escapee

Charlotte Elaine Potter, a young witch just shy of her thirteenth birthday, stretched out on the living room floor of Potter Manor, working on her Shrinking Potions essay for Professor Snape. Her black cat, Merlin, was watching her with bright green eyes, his tail twitching every so often. "WHAT?" Her dad exclaimed from the dining room, having read the _Daily Prophet_.

She jumped, causing an inkblot on her otherwise perfect essay. "Dad! Not cool!" She yanked another piece of parchment out and began writing it again.

"Sorry, Charli! It's just, my old friend, Sirius, escaped from Azkaban yesterday."

She looked around behind her. "The one you always told me didn't betray the Potters and kill those Muggles like everyone else thinks?"

"Yes. He's completely innocent, although I wonder how he managed to break out…" His voice trailed off. "He really needs a shower and a good meal."

Charlotte looked at her cat. "He's crazy, Mer. Don't worry."

"What do you want for your birthday, Charli?"

"To finish my homework in peace, Dad." She said sarcastically.

He laughed, sitting down in his armchair. "I'm being serious."

"I thought Sirius was in Azkaban." She said, laughing as Samuel threw a pillow at her. "Okay, okay. I really don't know though." He thought for a minute as she went back to her essay, making sure it was neat and correct. "You can upgrade my broom to the new Firebolt."

"You already got an upgrade for Christmas."

"Yeah, I know." She frowned. "Fine. A book of pranks."

"I'm not going to help you break school rules."

"I'm only breaking rules if I'm out at night to set the pranks up." She pointed out. "And, Dumbledore thought they were funny."

"Charli." His voice held a warning in it.

She sighed. "One of Uncle Remus's Muggle books, like the detective one or the ones about wizards…ugh, what is the name of that one?"

Samuel shrugged. "I'll ask Remus what books he has he thinks you'll like."

Just then, the fireplace erupted in emerald flames. Merlin hissed and ran under the couch as Snape stepped out, a box in his hands. "Samuel, Charli."

"Hey, Uncle Sev." She said, trying to coax her cat back into the open.

"This is for tomorrow." He handed her the box. "Happy birthday."

She hugged him. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome." He turned back to the fireplace. "I would stay, but I have things I need to be doing. Take care, Samuel."

"You too, Severus. And thanks for dropping by." He smiled as the Potions Master disappeared into the emerald flames of Floo Powder.

Charlotte rolled up her essay. "Dad, I'll be in the library room." She said, scampering off with the enchanted parchment in her Potions book. She placed it on the desk and started with a Spell Dictionary, looking for the spells the Griffin-claw Marauders would need to create their version of the Marauders' Map that her uncle James, along with his friends, had made when they were in school.

**Talon, I'm looking for map creating spells right now. **

_Really? Oh good! I was wondering, though, how did the original Marauders make the map in the first place. Hogwarts in supposed to be unplottable. _

**Maybe it's talking about for a regular map, like the one of the UK, showing cities and countries, not the inside of a castle.**

_You're right! I never thought of that._

**Are you still coming over tomorrow? Dean and Seamus will be here on the last week in August and they're staying until it's time to get on the train.**

_Of course! Mum's wanting to see your dad again anyway. I think she fancies him. _

**But I thought your mum said she wouldn't ever marry again after your father's death.**

_Well, she's been talking an awful lot about him, anyways. See you tomorrow!_

Charlotte looked out the window. It was already dark. She glanced back toward the book, when her eyes landed on the Homonculous Charm. "The Homonculous Charm enables any map to track the movements of each and every person in the mapped area. Each person will show up as labeled dots on the enchanted map."

She quickly scribbled the charm down and closed the book, placing it back on their shelf. Merlin joined her as she started up the stairs. "Night, Dad!" She called down.

"Good night, Charli!"

She woke up around four that morning. Wondering what had pulled her from her blissful dream of flying above the Quidditch pitch with none other than Gryffindor's finest, Oliver Wood, she padded downstairs for a glass of water before going back to sleep. However, she heard voices from the den and, ever curious, she tiptoed closer. "-proof, Sirius?"

"Of course I have proof, Samuel! You think I'd escape without it?"

"Very well. But, right now, you need to rest and eat. You're too thin."

"You're not my mother, you know."

"I would certainly hope not." Her dad replied wryly. "You're more than welcome to stay here, but, seeing as Remus thinks you're responsible…"

"I know." There was silence. "I appreciate it, Sammy, more than you know."

"Well, when you're free and clear, come back. Please."

Their footsteps moved closer to the door and Charlotte took off toward the kitchen. Misty was asleep in her small room, and Charlotte quietly got a glass of water. Suddenly, the door to the kitchen opened. "Make yourself a-Charli! What are you doing?"

"Um, I was thirsty." She tried hard not to stare at the tall, painfully thin man behind her father.

His long, black hair was tangled and matted; the beard wild-man like, his eyes and cheeks sunken and hollow; his skin waxy; his robes tattered and hanging loosely off his shoulders. He smiled at her, showing his teeth, rotting away slowing after twelve years of hell in Azkaban. "Hello, Charli."

She gulped. Even though she'd heard from Samuel that Sirius was innocent, she'd also heard, the one time Remus mentioned him, that he was guilty. And, the person standing in front of her looked slightly psychotic. "H-Hi."

"How old are you now? Thirteen?"

She went to say no, but then she realized it was her birthday. "Yes. Today's my birthday."

"That's right! Happy Birthday, Charli."

"Thank you, Mr. Black."

"Charli, dear, please. Go back to sleep."

She nodded, carefully walking around Sirius before running back to her room.

When she awoke again, this time at eight, Sirius was long gone and her dad seemed happier than he had been in ages. "Happy Birthday!" He cheered, placing a plate of pancakes down in front of her.

Remus echoed the sentiment, coming down from his room. He looked paler than normal, but other than that, he seemed fine. "Thank you!" Charlotte said, digging into her pancakes. "Mm, Dad, these are delicious."

"They really are." Remus agreed, finishing his.

Samuel then directed his daughter to the presents in the living room. She quickly opened the top one, from Severus. Inside the box was a stationary set with a raven feather quill and three different colors of ink. Remus gifted her with a first edition of the Sherlock Holmes stories, and Samuel had found a first edition of _The Wonderful Wizard of Oz_. "Thanks! These are great!"

Around lunchtime, Emmeline MacDougal dropped Isobel off, lingering in the doorway. "Come on, let's go to your room." Isobel said. The two girls did and Isobel handed her a present as well. "It's from all of us: me, Seamus, and Dean."

She opened it to find a picture, surrounded by a white frame of all four of them grouped together after one of her Quidditch games as she had on her robes. Her arms are around both Seamus and Isobel, her head thrown back in laughter. "How did you-"

"Colin took it for us."

"Thank you!" She set the picture frame on her dresser. "So, I think I finally figured out how to make the map. All we need is Dean's artistic ability." She showed her the spell. "What do you think?"

"I think it'll work."

"Well, we'll find out, won't we? As soon as we're all here."

"Oh, it's going to be so much fun!" Isobel grinned. "And, we can plan our prank on the first years."

-HP-

Seamus and Dean arrived the Wednesday before the start of term. Remus and Samuel were in Diagon Alley for some reason, and Charlotte and her friends immediately went to her room. "So, map spell?"

"Yeah. I think I found one."

Dean chuckled. "Brilliant. When we get there, I'll get everything mapped out."

"So, what should we do to the poor first years this time?" Seamus asked, stretching out on her bed.

"If we could figure out how to, we could charm their plates to throw the food in their faces." Charlotte suggested, "But I'm not sure how we'd do that."

"We'll think of something." Seamus said, unconcerned.

Merlin, happily content with sitting on Seamus's back, meowed in agreement. Isobel, leaning against Charlotte's bed, shrugged, flipping through a leather-bound book. "What we should do is prank the Quidditch captains."

"What? Why?" Charlotte asked, sitting on her bed with Seamus and Dean.

The redhead craned her neck to look at Charlotte. "So Oliver will notice you, of course." She said slyly, laughing when Charlotte turned red. "Hear this, guys." She cleared her throat. "_Dear Journal, I can't believe Oliver Wood offered to fly with me, to help me if I needed it! Me! Of course, Harry was there, too, but still. He was so patient and proud of me when I finally saved all his throws._" Charlotte made a dive for the diary, but Isobel moved out of her way, causing Charlotte to fall on the floor. "Here's another one. _Dear Journal, Oliver noticed me as I played in my first game! He'd be perfect if he was closer to my age. Dear Journal, is it weird to fancy two guys at the same time? I mean, I still fancy Oliver (who wouldn't? he's bloody brilliant at Quidditch and extremely hot) but there's also-_" Isobel stopped, tossing it back to Charlotte, who locked it.

Dean looked curiously at the two. Isobel was trying to hide her knowing grin and Charlotte was beet-red. "Who else is it?"

"Nobody." Charlotte answered quickly as a knock sounded on her door. "Come in!"

Samuel opened it up, smiling at the four friends. "We're going to Diagon Alley tomorrow. Did you all bring enough money?" Seamus and Dean nodded. "Isobel, your mother will be here to give you yours. Be in the living room at nine sharp."

"Yes sir."

As soon as the door was shut, Dean stared at Isobel. "So, who else does she like?"

"Probably Malfoy." Seamus said, uncharacteristically harsh.

Isobel shook her head, but thankfully, Charlotte's secret was safe with her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: The Dementor

"Harry!" Charlotte exclaimed, seeing him in Quality Quidditch Supplies where she, Seamus, and Dean were drooling over the Firebolt. "What are you doing here?"

"Uh, long story. Explain later?" He asked, also slightly drooling over the gorgeous broom. "Where's your dad?"

"The Leaky Cauldron. He assumes we're all mature enough to shop without him around." Charlotte said. "And he wanted a drink."

Harry nodded. "I, uh, guess I'll go see him then."

"Oh, he'd love that! See you on the train!" Then, she turned to the two boys. "Come on and quit ogling the Firebolt. We have books to buy."

Seamus groaned but followed her out to Flourish and Blotts. "What subjects are yah taking, anyways?"

"Ancient Runes and Divination. You?"

"Divination and Care of Magical Creatures."

The four bought their books, restocked their potion supplies, bought more parchment, quills, and ink, and new robes. Seamus collapsed at a table outside Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor and ordered a large double chocolate sundae. "What is that?" Charlotte asked, sitting down beside him.

"Chocolate ice cream with chocolate fudge sauce." Seamus said happily as Florean brought it, and Dean and Isobel's regular sundaes, out.

Charlotte finished her chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream, looking longingly at his sundae. "Mind if I try a bite?"

He pushed it toward her and the two ended up sharing the sundae. "Done already?" Samuel asked, pulling up a chair, Harry trailing behind him.

Charlotte nodded, her spoon still in her mouth. Seamus's lips quirked into a smile as she licked the spoon clean. "Done."

"Alright then. You four still have two days of mischief to get up to at my house, so let's go back, shall we?"

The last two days of the holidays passed by quickly and, on their last night, Samuel knocked softly on Charlotte's door. She yawned and went to open it. "Something wrong, Dad?"

"No. I just wanted you to know Remus was going to be on the train tomorrow with you four. He's the new Defense teacher."

She lit up. "Really? Brilliant!"

He shook his head, laughing. "Now, go to sleep."

The next morning, it was a mad scramble for everyone to pack up and to make sure nothing was forgotten. Charlotte's diary was in her trunk, and at last, she closed the lid. At ten forty-five, Samuel arrived at Platform 9 ¾ with the four third-years. "Now, behave, all of you. Charli, that goes for you as well. No fighting."

"Okay, okay." She sighed, kissing her dad's cheek. "See you at Christmas."

And then, they sat down, ready to begin their third year. They still hadn't figured out a good prank for the first years, but they would come up with something. She hadn't seen Remus on the train, but she assumed he was in another compartment. Isobel let Merlin out of his cage right as Harry slid the door open. "May I borrow you for a minute?"

"No." Seamus and Isobel said at the same time, high-fiving each other.

"Sure." Charlotte followed Harry down to the end of the train, where Remus was sleeping, curled up in the last compartment. She sat down across from him. "What's going on?"

"Okay, so short version of this summer. Uncle Vernon had his sister over and she insulted my parents, making me mad and I accidentally blew her up and ran away on the Knight Bus. Fudge found me at The Leaky Cauldron and told me to stay there for the rest of the holiday."

"Wow. Nice going, Harry. You could've came to my house."

He shrugged. "What'd you have to tell us?" Ron asked impatiently.

Harry told them about Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's conversation. "But, they'll capture Black, won't they?"

"Sure. Except no one's ever broken out of Azkaban and he's a murderous, raving lunatic." Charlotte said sarcastically. "Don't worry about it, Harry."

"He's after me. How am I not supposed to worry?"

"If he was a Death Eater and if he's after you, he can't touch you once you're at Hogwarts. He'd be scared of Dumbledore."

"Why do you keep saying if?" Ron asked suspiciously.

She ignored him, looking over at her godfather. He was pale and exhausted, his robes were shabbier than Charlotte remembered them being, and he was snoring lightly. Charlotte sighed, wondering how he was going to teach with his sickness. "I'm going back to my compartment."

When she got back, Merlin was swiping at the stuffed fish they'd made in first year for the cat. It began to rain outside and the four ended up playing Exploding Snap, while eating Chocolate Frogs, Cauldron Cakes, and Pumpkin Pasties. Suddenly, the train began to slow down. Isobel looked around in alarm. "We can't be there yet."

"Maybe we've broken down?" Dean suggested.

"This is a magical train. I hardly doubt it could break down."

"So, why're we stopping?" Seamus asked as the train stopped with a jolt.

The lanterns went out a second later and Merlin hissed in the dark, jumping in Charlotte's lap. "Guys," Charlotte said, peering out the window, "there's something moving out there."

As soon as she spoke, an intense cold swept over their compartment. Merlin began to growl and hiss at some unknown thing, and Charlotte moved closer to the Irish Gryffindor, in hopes of getting warm. The happiness seemed to be sucked out of them as the door slid open and a cloaked figure stood there. Seamus, also shivering, wrapped his arm around her shoulder. Merlin's fur stood on end and his hissing grew louder, and then, the figure left. "Was that a dementor?" Isobel drew in a ragged breath.

"I-I think so." Charlotte shivered again.

"What the bloody hell was it doing?" Seamus asked, handing Charlotte his cloak.

She smiled gratefully at him. "Searching the train for Sirius Black, I suspect."

Suddenly, the compartment door slid open again and Remus peered in. "Eat the rest of your Chocolate Frogs, will you?"

They nodded and Isobel dealt them out, two to each person. The rest of the journey was spent in silence, Charlotte calming down her still scared cat as she placed him back in his cage. When the train finally pulled in at Hogsmeade Station, they were some of the first ones out and managed to grab a carriage together. Charlotte handed Seamus back his cloak when they got inside the castle, following the crowd. "Potter! Granger!" McGonagall's stern voice filtered through the din of chatter. Charlotte automatically stopped, turning around. "Not you, Potter. Harry!"

She nodded, relieved and turned back toward the Great Hall, finding Isobel engaged in conversation with Michael Corner, Terry Boot, and Lisa Turpin. Before she could sit down, however, Professor Flitwick called her name. She followed him, wondering what was going on. "Potter, I need a quick word with you about your schedule."

"Is there a problem with it, Professor?"

He shook his head. "No, but Ancient Runes is in the same time slot as Charms on Friday and Divination on Monday." He pulled a long, thin, golden chain with a tiny, sparkling hourglass attached to it. "This is a Time-Turner, Potter." He handed it to her. "Dumbledore and I had to write many letters saying you would not use it for anything other than your classes, do you understand?" She nodded, slipping the necklace under her robe. "Use it responsibly."

"Yes sir."

They went back, so he could do the Sorting Ceremony. "What was all that about?" Isobel asked.

"Nothing important. Just my schedule."

Then, Professor Dumbledore stood up, his arms outstretched. "Welcome! Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! Now, I have a few start-of-term notices before we all become too befuddled by our excellent feast. Hogwarts is playing host to some of the dementors of Azkaban as requested by the Ministry, until further notice or Black's capture. They are stationed at every entrance to the grounds and are not fooled by tricks, disguises, or even Invisibility Cloaks. It is not in the nature of a dementor to be forgiving, so I must caution each and every one of you to take great care." He paused, looking around seriously. "On a happier note, I am pleased to welcome two new teachers to our ranks. First, Professor R. J. Lupin, who has kindly consented to fill the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." Charlotte was one of the few to cheer loudly. "As to our second appointment, Professor Kettleburn retired at the end of last year in order to spend more time with his remaining limbs. However, our own Rubeus Hagrid has agreed to take this position on, along with his other duties." Applause broke out in every table except Slytherin's. "Well, I think that's everything of importance. Let the feast begin!"

Charlotte, suddenly starving, began to fill her plate. Isobel was excited to have Hagrid as a teacher, as she was also taking Care of Magical Creatures with Dean and Seamus. And then, after the desserts vanished, Dumbledore dismissed them, and Charlotte rushed up to the staff table. "You'll be a great teacher, Rem-uh, Professor! Dad told me last night!"

He smiled warmly at her. "Thank you, Charli. Now, off to bed. You have a rather busy day ahead of you tomorrow."

She nodded and caught up with Isobel. "You didn't tell us he was going to be teaching here!"

"I wanted it to be a surprise." She said, looping her arm through the redhead's.

They followed their fellow Ravenclaws through the door and separated to their dormitories. Charlotte immediately let Merlin out of his cage and flopped down on her bed. "So, this year, we're not being split up. Every House will have all the classes together." Lis informed them. "Penelope Clearwater told us earlier."

Charlotte sat upright. "Really?" She grinned, thinking of having almost every class with Seamus. "That's great!"

"No, it's not." Mandy Brocklehurst, a girl who had given Charlotte problems before, snapped. "Now, almost all of our points we'd get for being smart, Granger will get."

"Hmm. Oh well." Charlotte dismissed her. "I'll be in class with most of my friends."

Then, she changed into her pajamas and got ready for bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: First Day of Classes

Divination was her first class, following Isobel up to the North Tower. Seamus and Dean joined them shortly afterward, along with a few Hufflepuffs and Slytherins, including Malfoy. He'd let his pale blonde hair grow out that summer and his grey eyes twinkled when he glanced over at Charlotte. "Have a good summer, Charli?"

"I did. Did you?"

He shrugged. "You look good."

Seamus clenched his jaw. Charlotte blushed slightly. "Thanks."

Harry then arrived with Ron and Hermione, slightly out of breath. "How're we supposed to get up there?" He asked, jumping back when the trapdoor opened and a silvery ladder descended.

"After you, mate." Ron said, stepping behind Harry.

Charlotte climbed up the ladder after Draco and in front of Seamus, choosing to sit with the Irish Gryffindor at a table beside Isobel and Dean. Draco scowled at Seamus behind Charlotte's back, and Seamus smirked, turning back to his friends. "Welcome. How nice it is to see you in the physical world at last."

Professor Trelawney was thin with huge glasses that made her eyes bigger than they were. "Welcome to Divination." She said in a misty, unworldly voice. "My name is Professor Trelawney. You may not have seen me before. I find descending too often into the hustle and bustle of the main school clouds my Inner Eye. So, you have chosen to study Divination, the most difficult of all magical arts. I must warn you at the outset that if you do not possess the Sight, there is very little I will be able to teach you. Books can only take you so far in this field…"

Hermione, Charlotte, and Isobel exchanged startled looks with each other. "You boy," she said suddenly to Neville, who toppled off his pouf. "Is your grandmother well?"

"I-I think so."

She moved on quickly. "I wonder, dear, if you could pass me the largest silver teapot?" She said to Lavender Brown, a Gryffindor in Charlotte's year that was friends with Padma. Lavender did, at which, Trelawney leaned closer. "Thank you. Incidentally, the thing you are dreading-it will happen on the sixteenth of October."

"Now, collect a teacup from the shelf. I will fill it and then sit back down and drink until only the dregs remain. Swill these around three times with your left hand, turn the cup upside down on the saucer for the last of the tea to drain, and then give your cup to the person sitting opposite you."

She and Seamus switched. "Alright, Char. Looks like a sun, which means great happiness. And then-"

He was interrupted by Professor Trelawney's loud gasp. "My dear, you have…the Grim!"

"The Grin?" Seamus asked, confused.

"Not the grin, you idiot. The Grim." Charlotte said, grabbing her book. "Taking form of a giant spectral dog, the Grim is among the darkest omens of our world. It's an omen of death."

"I don't think it looks like a Grim." Hermione said shortly.

"It does if yah shut your eyes like this, but if yah lean to the left, it looks more like a donkey."

"When you've all finished deciding whether I'm going to die or not!" Harry snapped.

"Class dismissed." Trelawney said softly, still gazing at Harry with sadness in her eyes.

Seamus, Dean, Isobel, and Charlotte took the four seats in the middle of the Transfiguration room. Everyone, including those four, kept sneaking glances back at Harry, sitting in the very back of the classroom.

_Do you really think Trelawney saw a death omen in his cup?_

**I don't know. She was right about Neville's cup, though. **

McGonagall began the lesson, talking about Animagi, and proceeded to transform into a tabby cat with spectacle markings around her eyes, and back into herself. "Really, what has gotten into you all today? Not that it matters, but that's the first time my transformation's not got applause from a class."

Hermione, of course, raised her hand. "Please, Professor, we've just had our first Divination class, and we were reading the tea leaves, and-"

"Say no more, Miss. Granger." McGonagall interrupted her, frowning. "Which one of you will be dying this year?"

"Me." Harry finally spoke.

"Well, since you look to be in excellent health, Potter, I am not letting you off the homework today, which is a two foot essay on the Animagus transformation. However, I assure you that if you die, you need not hand it in."

The four Marauders burst out laughing, along with Hermione.

In Potions after lunch, Snape seemed to be in a foul mood and Charlotte thought she knew why. He didn't particularly like Remus and now, having to teach alongside him, was more than the Potions Master could deal with. He saw the pile of Shrinking Potions essays on his desk, and after a short lecture, he stopped in front of the table with the four Marauders around it. "I want a two foot essay on the effects of Wiggenweld Potion and what can happen if brewed improperly on Monday."

Apparently, their new professor had taken sick and their first Defense lesson was cancelled. Charlotte went to the library and sat down at the table in the very back to begin her homework. She was able to finish both essays before dinner, when Isobel came bursting in the library. "Charli, come on! You're never going to guess what happened during class today!"

Charlotte shoved her books back inside her bag and followed her best friend to the Great Hall. "What?"

"Hagrid showed us hippogriffs today and Harry got to ride one! But then, Malfoy ignored Hagrid's warning about not insulting them and the hippogriff slashed his arm open. He's in the hospital wing. The Slytherins are ticked and I bet you five Galleons he's writing home to his father about this."

Halfway through a double Potions on Thursday, Malfoy swaggered back in, his arm in a sling. Seamus and Dean glared daggers at him, although Charlotte had a sneaky suspicion Seamus was mad at Draco for an entirely different reason. "Settle down." Professor Snape said idly.

Charlotte went back to her Shrinking Solution, making sure she was cutting up her daisy roots perfectly. Mandy Brocklehurst and Zacharias Smith, the two people Charlotte absolutely loathed, were at the table right next to them. Her potion was perfect as usual until Smith 'accidentally' bumped her elbow as she was carefully adding a single drop of leech juice to the cauldron. Smith snickered as the bottle slipped and the entire contents poured into her potion. Unfortunately for Smith, Snape saw him do it. "Detention, Smith, and twenty points from Hufflepuff." He said before the potion exploded.

Seamus laughed loudly at the shocked and angry look on Charlotte's face. She wiped the soot off, acting like it was her fault. Snape then went to bully Neville and Harry came over with another rag to help her. "Hey, Harry, have yah heard? _Daily Prophet _this morning reckons Sirius Black's been sighted." Seamus said, stirring his potion.

"Where?" Harry said quickly, moving so Charlotte could take her cauldron to Professor Snape to get it cleaned.

"Not too far from here. Dufftown, I think. Anyways, it was a Muggle who saw 'im. 'Course, she didn't really understand. They think he's just an ordinary criminal, huh? So she called the hot line, but by the time the Ministry arrived, he was gone."

"Professor, may I help Seamus with his and still get credit for today?"

Snape nodded and she walked back over to their table, silently correcting his potion to make it the bright, acid green it was supposed to be.

"You should have finished adding your ingredients by now; this potion needs to stew before it can be drunk, so clear away while it simmers and then we'll test Longbottom's…"

Charlotte cleared her side and, after carefully pouring some into two vials, she and Seamus put their potion on his desk, watching nervously as Snape force-fed Neville's toad his potion. Charlotte waited until they were in the entrance hall before she shoved Smith up against the corridor wall, not paying attention to any teachers. "You deliberately mess up my potion again and, trust me, Snape will be the least of your worries, Smith." She snarled, her teeth bared. "That was low. Even from you."

"Is that a threat?" He asked, sneering at her.

"No. That's a promise." She turned around to leave.

"I wouldn't expect anything else from Ravenclaw's resident coward, running away from the snake last year." He spat.

Just as Professor Lupin was walking around the corner, she buried her fist in his stomach, making Smith double over in pain. Dean was holding Seamus back, who had a murderous look on his face. Isobel was holding Mandy back, who was trying to go for her wand. "I. Am. Not. A. Coward." She punched him with every word coming out of her mouth until Lupin's arms wrapped around her waist to pull her off of him.

She was panting, her fists still clenched. Blood ran out of Smith's mouth and nose and Charlotte had busted her knuckles. "What is going on?" Lupin asked sharply, not letting Charlotte go. He looked around at Seamus, still trying to get out of Dean's grip, and Mandy, who had a satisfied smirk on her face.

She struggled against him in vain. "Let me go." She hissed.

"Absolutely not. Isobel, what happened?"

"Well, sir, Smith messed her potion up on purpose during class today and then he called her a coward."

Seamus snarled at Smith, shooting him daggers. Lupin sighed. Turning to one of the Hufflepuff boys, he said, "Take Smith to the hospital wing, please."

Charlotte calmed down slightly, seeing he was having trouble walking straight. Seamus, once Smith was out of sight, spoke up. "He says one more word to her and I'll knock his teeth to his arse."

"Everyone to the Great Hall. Isobel, you come with me, please." He finally released Charlotte and led them to Dumbledore's office.

"Remus, is there a problem?" The headmaster asked, his eyes twinkling behind his half-moon glasses.

"I'm afraid there is, Headmaster." Lupin pointed to the chair and Charlotte sat down heavily, holding her busted knuckles against her robes. "Ms. Potter was fighting in the corridor."

Dumbledore nodded. "Ah. Who was the unfortunate student to make her mad?"

"A Hufflepuff by the name of Smith."

"Let me see your hand, please, Charlotte." She relented, wincing as she straightened her fingers up. He passed the tip of his wand over the cuts, healing them. "That's better. Now, what happened?"

"He deliberately messed my potion up in class, so I told him not to do it again, and then he called me 'Ravenclaw's resident coward'. So, I punched him in the stomach and in the face."

"I think, ten points from Ravenclaw for fighting, and two days' detention with Professor Lupin here is sufficient."

She nodded. "Yes, sir."

"Was Mr. Smith punished by Professor Snape for the potion incident?"

"Yes, sir. I was walking away when he called me that, and I lost my temper."

"That is evident." He said softly. "Next time, it would be wise to take a deep breath and keep walking, Charlotte."

"Yes, sir."

"Now, perhaps, you should go to lunch before your Defense class."

She nodded again and left with Isobel in tow. "You're going to get expelled! Smith's head hit the wall hard when you broke his nose!"

"Shouldn't have called me a coward." She said, sitting down by Seamus at the end of the Gryffindor table. "I'm not. I just don't like snakes."

"But did you have to punch him?"

"Either that or hex him and we're not supposed to use magic in the corridors."

Seamus nodded in agreement. "At least she follows most of the rules."

"Except the one about fighting! What is your dad going to say? You know Remus is going to write him about this, Charli."

"He'll probably say the same thing he always does. 'Fighting's bad. Violence is not the answer. You're grounded.'" Charlotte sighed. "I'm not just going to sit down and let people say whatever they want about me or my friends and he's just going to have to understand that."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Chocolate Makes Everything Better

_Charlotte Elaine Potter, _

_I am VERY disappointed in you, young lady. I have told you about fighting before and you promised both Remus and I you would not do it anymore. And you did. We will have a long talk about this over Christmas break, and you WILL come home, do you understand?_

_Dad_

Charli balled the parchment up and threw it away. Her two nights' detentions had already passed and she felt sure she'd cleaned every corner of the Defense classroom while Remus stared at her with the unreadable expression she knew was his disappointed expression. 

It was, quite possibly, the worst month Charlotte had ever had at Hogwarts. However, on the last night in September, she and the other Marauders were in the secret room behind the tapestry on the first floor, working on their own Marauder's Map. Dean was busy drawing Hogwarts from looking at the original map while the other three brainstormed ideas for pranks. "What are we going to do for Professor Lupin?" Seamus asked, stretched out on two desks. "He's actually a great teacher."

"Well, we have all year to prank him." Isobel said. "Surely, we can find some way to do that."

Charlotte, however, wasn't in the mood for pranking her godfather right then. "Too bad we couldn't put up an invisible barrier in the entrance to the Great Hall that would let everyone except the first years through." She said absentmindedly, doodling on a spare bit of parchment.

"It'd have to be a modified Shield Charm." Isobel said, writing it down. "I'll look it up in the library."

"Yah alright? You've been kinda quiet the past month, Char."

"I'm fine." She said, attempting a smile. "Anyways, Quidditch practice starts tomorrow evening."

"Doesn't Ravenclaw have a new captain?" Dean asked, not looking up from his drawing.

"Rodger Davies. We also have a new Seeker." Charlotte supplied, her lips twisting into a smile. Thinking about Quidditch made her think about Oliver.

Dean finally looked up. "It's done. Come on, let's go give it back to the twins."

All four left for Gryffindor Tower. As they trotted up the stairs, Seamus's hand kept brushing Charlotte's until he finally slid his arm around her shoulders. Charlotte ignored how her heart began to race when he did that. "Fortuna Major." Seamus said, removing his arm.

As soon as she walked in, Oliver waved her over to where he was sitting with Fred and George. Charlotte missed the scowl crossing Seamus's face though, as she led the group over. "Hey, Charli. Still Chaser or did Davies make you Keeper?" He asked, giving her a quick hug.

"Still Chaser. It's Page's last year though, so I think I'll get it next year."

Oliver laughed. "Good. I'm glad my Chasers won't have to try so hard to score a goal."

She rolled her eyes, trying not to blush. "Yeah, yeah." Dean handed back the map to the twins wordlessly. "Slytherin's going to try and slaughter you, you know that, right?"

"I figured." He said nonchalantly. "Don't care. Gryffindor'll get the Quidditch Cup this year." Then, his brown eyes landed on hers. "However, if we lost, I'd rather it be to Ravenclaw."

Charlotte grinned, keeping eye contact. "Well, if Ravenclaw loses the Cup, I'd rather it be to Gryffindor."

"And why's that?" Oliver teased. "Because we're the best?"

"No. Ravenclaw's the best, but Gryffindor's got-"

"We should get back to our dorm." Isobel tugged on her robes.

"Yeah. See you later, Oliver."

He ruffled her hair. "Yeah, sure."

The two girls fell onto their beds. Charlotte was red and giggling. "He's perfect!"

"You're going to tell him, aren't you?"

Charlotte thought for a minute. "You know, I think I am."

"Charli! He's seventeen!"

"Don't care." She said dreamily, writing in her journal.

Isobel groaned. "You're ridiculous."

After Quidditch season started back up, Charlotte didn't have enough time to help with pranks, with the homework and practices. Which, according to Remus, would be a good thing. However, Seamus was now ignoring her except for class purposes, and Malfoy was constantly flirting with her. "You know what? You remind me of the Snitch." He started to say a couple weeks before Halloween in Herbology.

"Why's that? Because you can't catch me?" Charlotte teased, knowing full well he had a crush on her.

He scowled and walked away. "That was mean." Isobel admonished.

Seamus, however, shot her a grin. She relaxed, thinking that whatever his problem was, was gone, but he walked to Transfiguration with Parvati and Lavender, who was crying. "What's the matter?" Hermione asked anxiously when she, Ron, and Harry reached the group.

"Her rabbit, Binky, was killed by a fox."

"I'm sorry, Lavender." Hermione said.

"I should have known!" Lavender wailed. "'That thing you're dreading, it will happen on the sixteenth of October!' She was right!"

Charlotte saw Hermione hesitate. "You were dreading him being killed by a fox?"

"Well, no, but I was obviously dreading him dying, wasn't I?"

"Oh." Hermione paused again, looking around. "Was Binky an old rabbit?"

"He was only a baby!" Lavender sobbed harder.

"But then, why would you dread him dying?" Hermione asked logically, turning to the group. Seamus, Dean, Parvati, and Lavender all glared at Hermione. "Binky didn't even die today, did he? She just got the news _today_ and she can't have been dreading it because it's come as a real shock-"

"Oh, don't mind Hermione, Lavender. She doesn't think other people's pets matter very much." Ron said loudly and rudely.

Charlotte's fingers tightened around her wand. Any truce they'd formed last year was now broken. Isobel pushed her inside, though, before she could do anything else.

_Calm down, Charli! Do you want another detention?_

**He's a git. A big, freckly, ginger git.**

_**Who is?**_

_Ron, Dean._

**I know she was being a little insensitive, but they should have known when Lavender brought up Trelawney. Hermione hates her. And he had no reason to say that. It wasn't his pet rabbit that died.**

_She's not the only one who's a wee bit sensitive, Potter._

**Are you mad at me, Finnigan? Because I'd like to know what I did.**

"One moment please!" McGonagall called as the bell rang. "Gryffindors, I need your Hogsmeade permission forms to me before Halloween. No form, no visiting the village."

The day before Halloween, Draco sauntered over to the Ravenclaw table that evening. "Hey, Charli."

"Hi, Draco."

He grinned, sitting down across from her. "Would you care to go to Hogsmeade with me?"

"As a date?"

"As a date."

She thought for a minute. He was probably the biggest idiot she knew, but as he was usually kind to her, they were good friends. "Um, sure."

His grin widened. "Okay, then. See you tomorrow morning." And he went back to the Slytherin table, a spring in his step.

Isobel gaped at her. "What are you doing? I thought you were going with Dean, Seamus, and I!"

Charlotte then noticed something that knotted her stomach. Seamus was chatting with Brocklehurst. "Looks like it'll just be you and Dean tomorrow." She frowned at the smile on Mandy's face.

She woke up the next morning and chose a simple black skirt, black tights, her blue Converse, and a Weird Sisters t-shirt, throwing her cloak over it, just in case it was cool outside. Draco met her at the entrance hall in dark jeans and a plain black t-shirt and his cloak. He smiled at her as they got in line behind Dean and Isobel. "You look cute today."

"Don't I always?" She countered, before Mandy's loud giggle hit her ears. Charlotte scowled in her general direction as Filch let them pass.

"So," Draco said, taking hold of her hand, "where to?"

"The Three Broomsticks for a butterbeer?" She suggested, her hand warm in his, but her heart wasn't racing.

Their date was halfway over. They'd talked, laughed, joked, and he'd even kissed her cheek, but, as she was purchasing lots of Honeyduke's chocolate (half for her and half for her godfather), she realized they were, for now, better off as friends. As the two walked back together, she opened her mouth. "Hey, Draco?"

"Yeah, Charli?"

"Look, you're really cute and, when you're not around Crabbe and Goyle, you're really sweet, but I just don't see you as my date."

He, instead of getting mad, laughed. "Really? I was thinking the same thing too."

She wrapped her arm around his waist and he followed suit. "Just friends, then?"

"Definitely." He separated from her as she stood outside Lupin's office. "However, I did have fun, so if you want to, we can go again."

"I'd like that." She smiled at him. "See you later, Draco." Then, she knocked on the door.

"Yes?" Remus raised an eyebrow. "Did you get into another fight?" He asked wryly, moving so she could come in.

"Um, no." She said quietly. "I brought you some chocolate. I know it makes you feel better when you're sick, and I didn't know if you had any." Charlotte placed the bag of chocolate bars on his desk and started to walk off, feeling like she'd really messed up this time.

"Charli." Remus called. "Sit down." She obeyed, not daring to look at him. "I'm not mad at you."

"Yes you are." She argued softly. "I broke my promise to you and Dad because I can't…because I got mad when he called me a coward."

"Well, at least Severus thinks you've been raised right." Remus joked, then his voice turned serious. "Look, Charli, nothing you can do will make me or your father or even Severus stop loving you, you understand? I just…wasn't expecting that to happen so soon, is all." She stayed quiet. "Thank you for the chocolate. Samuel always forgets about it."

She gave him a half-smile. "You're welcome."

"Something else is bothering you, isn't it?" He asked in his usual reading her better than most anyone way.

"Well, Seamus is mad at me for something, and I don't know why."

Remus stood to his feet. "Come on, we'll walk down to the feast together. As for Mr. Finnigan, he'll come around. So, how'd your Hogsmeade date with Malfoy go?"

"It was good, although we both realized we're better off as friends. At least for now." She paused. "Are you sure you're not mad at me?"

He hugged her. "I'm not mad. Charli, I was a little disappointed in you, but Severus, er, pointed some things out to me and…the point is, I was a little harsh." He smiled down at her before making his way to the staff table.

Charlotte sat down to the delicious feast. "Anyways," Mandy Brocklehurst said, her eyes flickering over to Charlotte, "he asked me out again! For the next Hogsmeade weekend."

She pointedly ignored everyone except for Isobel after that. Then, before she and Isobel made it to Ravenclaw Tower, they were being ushered to the Great Hall. They grabbed two of the conjured purple sleeping bags and pulled them over toward Harry and his friends. "What happened?"

"Sirius Black's in the castle somehow." Harry said. "He's after me."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Heartbreak and Heart-to-hearts

The assault on the Fat Lady left the whole school wondering just how Sirius Black managed to sneak in past the dementors, when they were supposed to be looking for him. And, as the school sat in the Great Hall the morning after, the theories grew wilder with each suggestion. A fourth year Ravenclaw a few feet away from Charlotte said, "Maybe he Apparated in."

"Disguised himself, probably."

"He could've flown in."

"Maybe he turned himself into a flowering shrub."

"He could turn invisible, you know, and walk right past them."

It didn't help matters that the whole school seemed to take it upon themselves to keep an eye on Harry. Percy Weasley, a Head Boy who'd taken over a hundred points from Charlotte in her time at Hogwarts, designated himself as Harry's personal guard dog. However, Harry's problems were the least of her worries. The day before the first Quidditch game of the season, Davies told his team that, Gryffindor, instead of playing Slytherin like always, would be playing Hufflepuff. "Flint's got the two games switched around because Malfoy's pretending to have a hurt arm." He sighed. "However, we're still playing Hufflepuff the next weekend." The team nodded, determined to do their best no matter who they played.

She and Isobel made their way to Defense, where it seemed Remus was sick once more. "Professor Lupin doesn't have any reco-"

"Sorry I'm late, Professor Lupin, I-" Harry broke off midsentence, staring at Snape. "Where's Professor Lupin?"

"Suffice it to say your professor finds himself incapable of teaching at the present time. Ten points from Gryffindor, Potter. Sit down before I make it twenty."

"As I was saying, he has left no record of the topics you've covered so far."

Hermione's hand, to no one's surprise, was in the air. "Please, sir, we've covered boggarts. Red Caps, kappas, and, grindylows. We're just about to start-"

"Quiet." Snape said coldly.

"He's the best Defense teacher we've had!" Dean called boldly.

Snape ignored this. "Turn to page 394."

Charlotte did, looking at the heading: werewolves. "But, Professor, we're not meant to start nocturnal beasts for weeks." Hermione said, her hand in the air once more.

"Miss Granger, I am the teacher, not you. Five points from Gryffindor. Now, who can tell me how we distinguish between a werewolf and a true wolf?" Charlotte's hand was in the air, along with Hermione's. "Go ahead, Miss Potter."

"First off, a werewolf will only respond to the call of its own kind. A werewolf is also a wolf only for the duration of the full moon. Any other time, a werewolf is a human, whether wizard or Muggle, although the transformation ages them prematurely and they look ill right before and after the rise of the full moon. Werewolves will also only attack humans, unlike true wolves, which will attack anything." She stopped to take a breath.

"Furthermore, the werewolf's snout is shorter than a true wolf's, their eyes are more human-like, and the tail-"

"That is the second time you have spoken out of turn. Are you incapable of restraining yourself or do you take pride in being an insufferable know-it-all?" Snape snapped. "Ten points to Ravenclaw, Potter."

"Why ask the question if you don't want an answer?" Ron said loudly.

"Detention, Weasley, and if you ever criticize the way I teach again, you will be very sorry indeed." Snape said smoothly. "By Monday morning, I want two rolls of parchment on the werewolf, with particular emphasis on recognizing it. Dismissed."

Charlotte immediately went to the library to begin working on the essay. As she worked, she thought back to the lesson on boggarts, and realized that Professor Lupin's boggart was not a crystal ball, like someone had said, it was a full moon. She frowned, pulling out a copy of the lunar chart, and began documenting the times she can remember Remus being sick. It was always on the full moon, when he'd be gone and come back, pale and skinny. In three hours, she'd filled the required two rolls of parchment and another roll on notes. Vaguely, she pondered if her dad knew, and if he did, why he would allow a werewolf to live with them? Of course, Remus was extremely nice, but still. She'd grown up reading horror books about the dangers of werewolves, although, Samuel was adamant that not all werewolves were the same.

The ferocious storm the next day and the amount of homework she had for Ancient Runes kept Charlotte from going out to see the match between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. However, as she leaned back in her chair at the isolated table at the back of the library, checking over her homework, she kept thinking about her godfather.

_Dad,_

_ I, uh, have a quick question for you. It's related to our homework Professor Snape assigned when he taught Remus's class for him while he was sick. The lesson was on werewolves, and as I was completing the assignment, I noticed that Remus seems to fall ill around the full moon. He isn't a werewolf, is he? _

_Charli_

She folded the letter up, deciding to wait until the storm subsided to finish it, and stuck it in her Defense book. "Charli!" Hermione's anxious voice distracted her from going back to her books. "Charli, come quickly!"

Charlotte shoved everything in her bag and followed Hermione, who Madam Pince was glaring at, out of the library. "What's going on?"

"There's been an accident and Harry…the dementors came into the pitch and, well, Harry passed out from the one on the train, and he fell off his broom over fifty feet!"

"What? Is he okay?"

Hermione blinked back tears. "I-I don't know. I came to get you as soon as they brought him to the hospital wing."

She bolted through the doors and saw Harry sitting up, surrounded by the entire Gryffindor Quidditch team except Oliver. "Harry! Oh, Merlin, are you alright?"

"I'm sore, but, other than that, I'm fine." He said as she hugged him tightly.

"Oh, thank Merlin." She sat down on the foot of his bed. "Where's Oliver?"

"We're doing a rematch, right?" Harry asked.

"Uh, Diggory got the Snitch. And Wood's in the showers."

Charlotte excused herself, walking down to the Gryffindor team locker room. "Oliver? You in here?"

There was silence except for the running water and then, "Bloody hell! Charli, is that you?"

"Yeah. Um, Harry's okay."

"Good. I was worried." The water stopped.

"Sorry about losing."

He stepped out, water still dripping down his chest, in jeans. "We still have a chance." He said. "I mean, Harry can't be perfect all the time, right?" He joked hollowly. "Come on, let's go." They walked silently back to the castle. "Just, uh, kick Hufflepuff's arse, okay?"

"Is there any other option?" She joked.

He hugged her suddenly. "Thanks for coming to check on me."

"Uh, no problem."

On Monday, Harry was out of the hospital wing and Charlotte had sent her letter off. She was still in a giddy mood from Oliver's unexpected hug as she set off with Isobel to Defense and not even Seamus's scowl could dampen her happy mood.

At the end of November, Charlotte helped make good on her promise to Wood as Ravenclaw slaughtered Hufflepuff 220-50. After the celebration in the common room, Isobel stated, "There's only two more weeks left of term before break."

"Come with me to the Gryffindor common room our last night here, then?"

Isobel nodded and the two girls drifted off to sleep.

After a fun-filled trip to Hogsmeade and securing the password from Harry, they entered the circular common room. "Great game!" Oliver cheered, high-fiving her. "That was bloody fantastic!"

She blushed. "Thanks! So, um, I have something to tell you." He looked at her curiously. "I, uh, kind of, well more than kind of, really, fancy you."

He was sitting with the Weasley twins, and, lucky for her, there weren't a lot of people around. "Oh." He said. "Charli, you're great, you really are, but I don't like you like that."

Her heart stopped. She couldn't think. "Right. Yeah, um, okay."

She felt the tears fall thick and fast as she and Isobel went back to their dorm. Never did she think he would flat out tell her that, and although he didn't say it unkindly, it hurt. A lot.

On the train home the next morning, Merlin kept close to Charlotte, purring. The four Marauders were in the same compartment, but Charlotte stayed quiet. "So, any good holiday plans?" Isobel asked, trying to lighten the mood up.

Nobody answered. Isobel sighed, leaning back, and let the others brood in silence. Samuel was waiting for her, a small, happy smile on his lips, and he failed to recognize his daughter's forlorn expression until after they got home. Remus arrived shortly before they did, as his trunk was already in his room. Charlotte dragged her trunk to her bedroom and went to the den to curl up in her favorite chair. "Charli?" Samuel asked a few minutes later. "Is everything alright?"

"No." She sniffed. "It's not. Go away."

He sighed. "Alright."

Not long after that, Remus sat down in the armchair opposite hers. "Samuel showed me your letter, Charli. You're a very clever witch, you know?"

"Don't feel like it." She mumbled.

"What's going on?" He asked, as the door opened again.

She shrugged, changing the topic. "You're not one of the dangerous ones, are you?"

"No. I'm not. Do you really think Dumbledore would have asked me to teach if I was?"

Charlotte shook her head. "No."

He was quiet for a few minutes, leaving with her dad, before they both came back with butterbeer and chocolate ice cream. "Here. This always helped me when my heart was broken." Remus said softly.

"Really? How many times did that happen to you?" She sat down in between the two adults.

"A couple, both by the same person. Once when they were involved with a friend of mine, and once when I realized they still loved that friend."

"Even I've had my heart broke, Charli." Samuel supplied. "When I broke off my first relationship, and then when Marlene died. And, James, he was pitiful the very last time he asked Lily out and she said no. Stayed in the dorm all weekend, staring at the canopy."

"Does it ever feel better?"

They both nodded. "Eventually."

She finished her bowl of ice cream. "At least I can help wipe the cocky smile off his face when we play them. So, did you ever get rejected by someone who you fancied?"

"This is where James would come in handy." Samuel laughed. "Actually, yes. Twice, by your mother. Is, uh, that what happened to you?"

"Yeah. All my friends told me that he wouldn't feel the same but I thought…" She sighed.

"Hey. You're only thirteen. Plenty of time for boyfriends, later, okay? But, it's his loss. You're a wonderful girl, Charli." Samuel hugged her tightly. "You'll find the one who's meant for you one day. I promise."

"Was Mum yours?" She asked, peering up into her father's hazel eyes.

"I was lucky enough to have two."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Stray Dogs and Revised Maps

In order to quit brooding, Charlotte threw herself into Ravenclaw's match against Slytherin the week after term started, but due to Slytherin's ability to cheat, they won 190-180. Cho was mere seconds away from the Snitch, and Malfoy zoomed past her, grabbing it and the win. She found herself late one evening in the Marauders' secret room, working on an essay about Undetectable Poisons for Snape, when someone sat down in front of her. "Hey."

She looked up, startled. Seamus fidgeted in his seat. "Um, hi?" She said tentatively, not in the mood to get yelled at by him.

"I'm sorry for bein' a jerk to yah." He started, his nerves making his Irish brogue thicker than normal.

"Why were you, though?"

He shrugged. "I don't really know."

She frowned. He was lying to her, but at least he apologized. She, for some reason, began to feel better. "Well, when you figure it out, tell me."

"You'll be the first to know."

She slung her bag over her shoulder. "Thanks, Shay."

The day of the Ravenclaw-Gryffindor match dawned, and at breakfast, Charlotte saw something she never dreamed possible. Harry Potter, already vastly better than Cho Chang, had a Firebolt. A real, genuine Firebolt. The games was high stakes for both sides because the loser would be out of the running for the Cup. She wondered over, eyeing the broom enviously. "How the ruddy hell did you manage to buy a Firebolt?" She asked, jealousy coloring her voice.

Harry grinned up at her. "It was a Christmas present."

"From who?"

"No idea."

She groaned. "Harry! This isn't fair."

"Don't worry, Charli. There's always next year."

The Gryffindors laughed and she avoided Oliver's glance. "Yeah, yeah. Fine. May the best team win. Good luck."

"You too." He said sincerely.

The weather was perfect: cool, clear, and a light breeze. She quickly changed into her Quidditch robes. "Alright, Ravenclaws, so Potter's got a Firebolt. But, who cares? We've got a better team, no matter what. He's a good Seeker. So's Chang. This comes down to skill and skill alone." Davies looked over at Charlotte. "You, Potter, are going to be our main scorer, got it? You trained with Wood last term. You'll know his weaknesses better than us. Just do your best. That's all I can really ask. Now, let's go. We've got some lions to show up."

As the Gryffindors joined them on the field, Katie, Alicia, and Angelina all smiled sweetly at her. She smirked at Harry, who smirked back. And, at Madam Hooch's whistle, the game began. Ten minutes in, Gryffindor scored eight times, and then, finally, Charlotte scored three consecutive goals, grinning at Wood's dumbfounded expression. Harry dropped lower, looking for the Snitch and almost hitting her in the process. Right as she gained possession of the Quaffle once more, Madam Hooch's whistle blew and Charlotte let the Quaffle fly, hitting Gryffindor's Keeper in the shoulder.

She landed by Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, and Marcus Flint lying in a heap on the ground, tangled in long, black robes. "That was completely unethical." She spat at Flint. "You're pathetic."

With that, she joined the crowd of people congratulating Harry on his spectacular capture of the Snitch. She beamed at him. "Good game, Potter."

"You too. Wood's going to have a bruise on his shoulder from that throw." He laughed, his arm around her shoulders.

"Come on Harry! Party!" George said, yanking Charlotte away from him and shoving her in between him and Fred. "You did great, Charli!" She was trapped in a Weasley twin sandwich hug. "Sorry you lost."

"It happens. Go. Celebrate. You guys deserve it." She managed to extract herself from them and, shouldering her Nimbus 2001, followed the rest of the Ravenclaw team to their locker room.

"We did our best. That's all that counts." Davies smiled at Cho. "It's okay. You guys played great today. They were just better."

Charlotte, after she changed, went to her room to work on her Ancient Runes translations. Merlin was missing again, and she presumed he was in the Gryffindor dorm.

She woke up with her book still in her lap. Smiling sleepily in the direction of Isobel and Lisa's giggles at her state, she dressed and joined them in the Great Hall, where it seemed something else had happened last night. "…I was asleep and I heard this ripping noise, and I thought it was in my dream, you know? But then there was this draft. I woke up and one side of the hangings on my bed had been pulled down, so I rolled over, and then," Ron paused for dramatic effect, "I saw him standing over me, like a skeleton with filthy hair, holding this great knife, must've been twelve inches, and he looked at me." Several girls gasped with horror. "And I looked at him, and then I yelled, and he scampered!"

Charlotte pressed closer to Ron. "Who?"

He gaped at her. "Sirius Black, you idiot."

Charlotte frowned. For someone her dad firmly believed to be innocent, he wasn't acting like an innocent man.

_Dad,_

_ Are you SURE Sirius is innocent? He's broken into Hogwarts twice already and everyone thinks he's after Harry. By the way, we lost to Gryffindor. _

_Charli_

She sent the letter off and her and the four Marauders went walking around the grounds, arm in arm. A large, bear-like black dog, almost resembling the Grim, padded down by the lake. He was very thin and Charlotte immediately turned toward her friends. "Isobel, think you and the boys could sneak some food out here for the poor thing? I'm going to see it it's tame." Their protests died on their lips as she took off, slowly down to a walk. "Hey, boy." She cooed at the mangy dog. "Mind if I pet you?" She held out her hand, sitting down on the grass.

He pushed his head up against her hand, wagging his tail excitedly, and laid down beside her. _Sirius knew it was Charli approaching. Her scent was all over Potter Manor, and the way she carried herself was the perfect balance between Samuel and James. He'd watched the game, amazed by both Harry and Charli's Quidditch talent, and was ecstatic for Gryffindor when they won, but right now, he needed food. He'd almost gotten himself caught last night, due to poor planning on his part. However, with nourishment, his brain would work better and, hopefully before the end of term, he would be a free man and Pettigrew? Pettigrew would be in Azkaban or dead. _

"I haven't seen you around here before, and you don't have a collar." She mused. "Are you a runaway or a stray?"

He growled. _He was indignant. He definitely was NOT a stray. He was on a mission, and then, he could go back home._

"Okay then." She laughed. "Not a stray, but then, why are you so far from your home?"

Isobel tossed a knapsack full of food from the kitchens in her lap. "Is he friendly?"

"He's a very intelligent dog, it seems like." She said, dumping the food out in front of him. "I wonder what he's doing here."

They sat down, all petting the dog as he scarfed down the food. _If there was only one thing Sirius missed about Hogwarts, it was the food. He would be forever grateful to Charli and her friends for bringing him some. She really was her father's daughter, looking out for people and creatures others would ignore. He licked her face to show his appreciation for the gift of food, and for that moment, laid his head in her lap. Pettigrew was scared, he knew, so he could waste a few minutes and lounge around with Charli. _

"He was terribly hungry." Isobel said sadly, scratching behind his ears.

The dog ambled toward the water, taking a long drink, and then coming back to them, looking at Charlotte with his head cocked, almost as if he was thinking. Charlotte frowned. "I know Hagrid's dog, Fang, is smart, but does he seem almost…human to you?"

"Maybe he's just smarter. Come on, we need to get back to the castle." _Sirius followed behind them, making sure they got there safe, especially Charli. He'd seen what losing Marlene did to Samuel and Merlin only knew how Samuel would react if something happened to his daughter. When the foursome were at the entrance doors, Sirius woofed in farewell, going back toward the Forbidden Forest._

Charlotte turned back, watching the dog disappear into the Forest. "He's a sweet dog, that's for sure."

The four then went to the Great Hall for food themselves, sitting down at the end of the Ravenclaw table. "I wonder if Professor Lupin's ill again."

Charlotte glanced up, noticing his chair was empty. "Probably."

Then, Seamus scooted slightly, his thigh touching Charlotte's. "Hogsmeade weekend's next weekend." He said excitedly. "Are we all going together?"

Charlotte nodded. "Definitely."

Seamus grinned, his aqua blue eyes on her and no one else. "Good."

Isobel's mouth formed a perfect O. "We finished the maps, guys!" She quickly pulled out a copy of the _Marauder's Map, Revised by Fang, Spike, Talon, and Rex._ "Here's your copy."

"Brilliant." Seamus and Dean chorused.

"It's not as perfect as the first edition, but I suspect they were a bit older than we are. We can always revise it earlier."

Charlotte nudged Isobel's foot. "And, it's charmed to only make itself visible with our wands. If anyone else tries to use it-"

"It alerts us through the enchanted parchment we use." Isobel finished. "All we have to do is tap it twice and it'll appear."

"You two are wicked!" Dean high-fived them. "So, there's two copies? One for me and Spike and the other for you two?"

"Yup."

"Nice."

"And, like the original, Polyjuice Potion or Invisibility Cloaks won't fool it."

Seamus grinned again. "So, when do we get started?"

"I've also figured out how to modify the Shield Charm." Isobel announced. "Let's do it tonight. We have class in the morning."

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! I just wanted to share my reasoning behind getting into Sirius's head in this chapter. I feel, amazingly as JKR did with Sirius's reasons behind trying to kill Pettigrew early on in POA, we're never really given his struggled he faced that year. I wanted to hit on that a bit and, quite possibly, will be doing that with some other characters. Feedback on this and, if you liked it, who else I should do this with, is greatly appreciated! And thanks to everyone who's read, followed, and favorited! XD you guys are awesome! **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: Third Time's the Charm

The following morning, the Marauders kept one eye on the entrance to the Great Hall as the confused first years kept trying to get inside, but were unable to. Charlotte glanced up at the staff table. Snape was as confused as the students; Lupin and Dumbledore had matching amused smiles, and McGonagall's nostrils flared. "What is going on here?" She demanded.

Charlotte kept a straight face, an indiscernible shake of her head to her Gryffindor comrades, and said nothing. Professor Dumbledore soon joined her. "If I may, Minerva, I fear our four young rogues here, the Griffin-claw Marauders have struck once again." His mustache quivered. He was trying not to smile. "Are my fears, justified, Miss Potter?"

She grinned. "Yes, sir."

"How, may I ask, did you four manage this?" McGonagall wanted to know.

"It was an experimental spell, Professor." Isobel said quickly. "I'd found a way to modify the Shield Charm and Charlotte and I worked on it for three weeks before we got it exactly right."

Right then, Zacharias Smith tried to walk into the Great Hall, only to be shoved backwards. He wasn't the only non-first year, though. Mandy Brocklehurst and Percy Weasley had similar looks of outrage on their faces. Charlotte smiled merrily at the three trapped outside. "Of course, we had to practice it in our dorm to be sure." Charlotte piped up.

"Once we were sure it was safe, we snuck down here last night and put the charm into place."

"Five points from each of you for being out of bed past curfew." Dumbledore said cheerfully. "And, someone's going to have to reverse the spell. First-years need to eat, as well."

Isobel did as he requested. "_Finite Incantatem_!"

McGonagall still seemed in shock at the complexities of the spell two third years created, but she went back to the staff table. Dumbledore beamed at them. "I would get to work on your prank for Professor Lupin soon." He advised. "Do take care that it isn't as harsh as Professor Lockhart's though."

Charlotte grinned, leaning forward. "I've got a wicked idea for Lupin's prank."

"Oh? Do tell, then."

"I will in class." The four headed off to Defense Against the Dark Arts and took their seats in the middle of the classroom.

**So, Lupin really loves chocolate, right?**

_**I guess so. He always keeps a chocolate bar on his desk.**_

**Rex, I was stating a fact. Lupin is my godfather. He LOVES chocolate. I'm fairly sure he'd marry it.**

_So, what are we going to do, Fang?_

_You do realize that this will probably get you in trouble with your dad, right? The only reason you didn't get in trouble over Christmas break was because of Wood._

_Wait. What? What happened?_

**NOTHING, okay? Drop it! We-**

"Charli, you are taking notes, correct?"

She held up her notes on the Freezing Spell. He seemed satisfied and continued with the lecture.

**As I was saying, what we can do is make a tiny Gryffindor lion out of chocolate, charm it to roar when it senses movement, and enlarge it to the size of a small lion. **

_**How are we going to keep it from melting?**_

_Honestly, Rex. There's a special spell that Honeyduke's uses for that. When are we going to do it?_

**The night before our last lesson before exams. Good?**

_**Good.**_

_Perfect._

_Excellent. _

As she was going to Potions, Percy Weasley stopped her in the hall, looking rather livid. As there were still ten minutes until class, she stopped, raising an eyebrow and waiting for him to speak. "You ought to show more respect to the Head Boy, Potter."

"If I see one who deserves respect, I'll humbly apologize for this morning."

He bristled. "I have taken points from you before and I'm not afraid to do it again."

"Frightening, really, but can we move this dreadfully boring conversation along?" She yawned dramatically, aware of the crowd gathered around.

"Mind your attitude, Potter, and stop being a prat."

"Hardly think so, Weasley." She sneered. "It'd be like you stopped being a self-righteous, insufferable, power hungry prick with a stick up your arse." His face flushed. She, however, gave him her sweetest smile. "Have a great day, Weasley."

Ron, who was back on her dislike list because of his and Harry's irrational anger with Hermione, whistled appreciatively. "That was wicked. You, Potter, are amazing."

She mock bowed. "Thank you, thank you."

Seamus laughed, sitting down beside her as Snape entered. "Professor?" Neville asked timidly, raising his hand. "M-may I be partnered w-with Hermione?"

"Hand down, you inarticulate bum." Snape snapped. "I don't care who you partner with. You'll be making a Girding Potion. Instructions are on page fifty of your book. Begin."

Isobel and Dean split up, moving to the other side of the table. Seamus opened his book up to the right page and began to pull the necessary ingredients out. Snape, however, was working on his own potion. _He wondered why he agreed to brew the Wolfsbane Potion for Lupin. It's not like he'd ever seriously tried to stop the torment Potter and Black caused. Snape allowed a quick glance over to where the black-haired girl, so much like Potter, was concentrating on her potion. He almost smiled. In three years, she'd caused (and gotten away) with more pranks than the first Marauders did in the same amount of time. Although, most of her pranks Snape found highly amusing. Maybe, he thought, after Black is recaptured, he should give Lupin another chance at friendship. They were, after all, conjoint godfathers._

Charlotte watched, biting her lip as Seamus added four dragonfly thoraxes. "Now, we heat it until it turns blue." She read.

He nodded. "So, you and Malfoy dating?" His tone was a little too calm for her liking.

Isobel hid a snicker and Dean grinned, like he knew something she didn't. "Um, no. We're just friends. Why do you ask?"

"I, uh, was just curious." He said. "Now what do we do?"

"Add three flying seahorses and heat until green." She ordered. "Are you and Brocklehurst dating?"

Seamus stared at her. "No! She's-" He lowered his voice. "I only asked her to Hogsmeade because I was mad at yah for going with Malfoy."

Charlotte huffed but said nothing about that. She just took the potion off the flame and poured some into two vials to hand into Snape.

-HP-

As the four Marauders started toward their last Defense lesson, there was an echoing roar and a piercing scream coming from the classroom. Professor Lupin raced past them, stopping short in the doorway as another booming roar echoed. Seamus grinned at Charlotte, his arm loosely around her waist. Isobel and Dean trailed behind them, gleeful looks on all four faces. "_Silencio_!" Lupin silenced the life-sized chocolate lion as they sat down in their usual seats.

"What the bloody hell is that?" Weasley asked when he and Harry trailed in, followed by most of the professors. "Remus, did I hear a lion?" McGonagall asked sharply, gasping at the impressive chocolate sculpture.

Flitwick's mouth went slack. "That is impressive."

Lupin smiled serenely. "It is, isn't it? Now, if you don't mind, I was going to review for their exam."

"Did he really just not rat us out?" Dean asked in awe.

"Apparently."

"Thomas, Finnigan, Potter, and MacDougal, the chocolate lion is quite clever. I do appreciate it." His warm brown eyes twinkled. "Thank you."

"I just wanted to make sure my favorite professor had enough chocolate." Charlotte replied, slightly sarcastic.

He smiled again. "And now, for the review…"

It was after their last exam when Harry ran up to her outside of Lupin's office, out of breath and slightly panicked. "I think Trelawney made a legitimate prophecy, Charli."

She walked toward the library. "What did she say?"

"She said, 'It will happen tonight. The Dark Lord lies alone and friendless, abandoned by his followers. His servant has been chained these twelve years. Tonight, before midnight…the servant will break free and set out to rejoin his master. The Dark Lord will rise again with his servant's aid, greater and more terrifying than ever he was.'" He took a deep breath. "This means that whatever Black set out to do, he'll succeed. Tonight."

"What do you want me to do?" Charlotte asked firmly, not intending on letting Harry face Sirius Black alone.

"Nothing right now." He said, just as firmly. "You're not getting murdered either."

"Harry, if you need me, tell Seamus or Dean you need to borrow their enchanted parchment and send me a message, okay?"

He looked at her curiously. "Um, okay? Look, I told Hermione and Ron I'd meet them down at Hagrid's for Buckbeak's execution, so I have to go."

Charlotte, meanwhile, relayed Trelawney's prediction to Professor Lupin. He frowned, peering at the Marauder's Map spread out on his desk. "Uncle Remus, how'd you get this from the Weasley twins?" She asked, forgetting proper protocol.

"Harry was in possession of it." He answered. "You're staying with me. If what you say is true and what Harry said he saw on here is true, then…" He stopped. "I want your word that you will do as I say, no questions asked, understand? No arguing. Complete obedience." Charlotte nodded. "Good."

She then noticed a small chocolate lion on his desk. "You shrank it!"

"I did." He said absentmindedly. After almost an hour, Lupin jumped up. "Wand out and follow me."

She did as he asked, watching as he immobilized the Whomping Willow and followed the secret passageway underneath to… "Are we in the Shrieking Shack?" She whispered.

"Yes."

"WE'RE UP HERE! QUICKLY! SIRIUS BLACK!" Hermione sounded terrified and Lupin dashed up the stairs two at a time, Charlotte hot on his heels.

"_Expelliarmus_!" Lupin Disarmed Harry and Hermione. He glanced down at Sirius, bleeding. "Where is he, Sirius?"

The filthy wizard fugitive pointed straight at Ron. Charlotte moved over by Hermione, her wand trained on Sirius, just in case her dad was wrong. "But then, why hasn't he shown himself before now? Unless…" Lupin's eyes widened. "You switched without telling me, didn't you?"

Sirius Black nodded. "Professor, what's going on?" Harry asked loudly.

Lupin lowered his wand and helped Sirius off the floor, embracing him tightly. Charlotte grinned, glad her dad wasn't wrong. She, in turn, lowered her wand. "I DON'T BELIEVE IT!" Hermione shrieked. "You-you-"

"Hermione, please. I can explain-"

"I trusted you! And all this time, you've been his friend!" Harry roared.

Charlotte pointed her wand at her cousin. "You're wrong, Harry. Let me explain."

"NO!" Hermione screamed. "Harry, don't trust him. He's been helping Black into the castle, he wants you dead too, and he's a werewolf!"

Lupin went pale. Sirius, finally noticing Charlotte, beckoned her to step forward. She did, standing slightly behind Lupin. "Only one out of three, I'm afraid, Hermione. I have not been helping Sirius get into the castle, I certainly don't want Harry dead, but I can't deny that I am a werewolf."

Ron tried to get up, but when Lupin stepped forward, Ron gasped, "Get away from me, werewolf!"

"Oh, please! If he wanted to hurt you, Weasley, he could've done it before now, you dunderhead! He's trying to help you! Werewolf or not, Remus Lupin is the best wizard I've ever known!" Charlotte snapped, her wand pointed at Ron.

Sirius chuckled. "Definitely a Potter, that's for sure."

"How long have you known?" Lupin asked, shoving her arm down.

"Since Professor Snape set the essay."

"He'll be delighted. He only did that in hopes that someone would realize…well, you and Charli are definitely the brightest witches of your age."

"Did Dumbledore know?" Hermione asked, still cold toward the professor.

"All the staff knew. Some of them thought he was mad for doing so, and he had to do a lot to convince them I was trustworthy."

"And he was wrong!" Harry bellowed. "You've been helping him this whole time!"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: The Truth Will Out

Lupin was pacing, explaining everything to Harry and them. "Could I see your rat, please?" He asked suddenly.

"What's Scabbers got to do with this?"

Lupin motioned to Charlotte with a flick of his wrist and she yanked the rat out of Ron's hands. "That's not a rat." Sirius spoke suddenly.

"Course it's not. It's a fluffy rabbit." Charlotte said sarcastically.

Sirius cracked a smile. "He's an Animagus by the name of Peter Pettigrew."

Suddenly, Charlotte stared at Sirius. "You mean, Dad was right? All along, Dad told me you were innocent and that Pettigrew was the betrayer."

"What?" Lupin asked sharply.

"Well, he never said it when you were around, nor did he ever tell me why he had such faith in Sirius Black, but still."

"You're mental." Ron choked out.

But, as Lupin calmly explained what happened, Charlotte kept a tight hold on the Animagus. "So that's why Snape doesn't like you, because he thought you were in on the joke?" Harry said slowly, trying to let the truth sink in.

"That's right." Snape yanked off the Invisibility Cloak, his wand pointed at Lupin. Charlotte threw the rat back at Ron and stepped in between her two godfathers, her wand pointed at Snape. "For the love of Merlin, Charlotte, stop acting like your uncle and act like your father!" He shoved her aside.

Harry blocked the door after Snape bound Lupin. Charlotte. "Uncle Sev, please, listen to reason! Dad believes that Sirius is innocent!"

"Of course Samuel believes he's innocent!" He snapped. "Get out of my way, Potter!"

"_Expelliarmus_!" Four voices cried out, and Snape flew backwards into the wall.

However, Harry and Sirius were still arguing about what happened. "Enough of this!" Remus said harshly and Charlotte jumped. "Give me the rat. There's only one way to prove this." She handed the shaking, squirming rat over and Remus placed it on the floor.

"Sirius? Remus? My old friends!" A short, squat man with thinning hair suddenly appeared where the rat once stood.

As Lupin began to talk, Charlotte sat down under the window, twirling her wand. She knew this story, better than she knew the story of her mother's death. She wondered, vaguely, what Samuel would do if he was in her place. Snatches of the conversation filtered in, but nothing caught her attention until, "…became a dog."

"You're an Animagus?" Charlotte asked, her attention back to the story.

Sirius nodded, getting on with the rest of it. "Remus! You don't believe this! Surely Sirius would've told you they'd changed the plan!" Pettigrew squeaked.

"Not if he thought I was the spy, Peter. I assume that's why you didn't tell me?"

"Forgive me, Remus."

"Of course, Padfoot, old friend. And forgive me for believing you were the spy?"

Sirius nodded. "Together?"

They raised their wands. But, Harry, knowing if Pettigrew died, Sirius would be going back to Azkaban, stopped them, and together, they exited the Shrieking Shack. But then, the worst thing happened. "Uncle Remus!" Charlotte shouted, pointing at the full moon.

And the Whomping Willow, unfrozen, knocked her unconscious without a warning.

She woke up in the hospital wing with a massive headache and saw Hermione and Harry vanish, with the Time-Turner. She winced, blinking, feeling her own necklace beneath her robes. And, not two minutes afterward, they reappeared and crept back into their own beds. Charlotte fought the sleepiness, but gave in after knowing they were alright.

Waking the second time was because of Snape. "OUT WITH IT POTTER! WHAT DID YOU TWO DO?" He looked furiously from Harry to Charlotte.

Harry's look of innocence wasn't very convincing, but she had no idea what they were to have done. "Professor Snape! Control yourself!" Madam Pomfrey shrieked.

Dumbledore appeared amused. Fudge was angry, but Snape. Snape was livid. "THEY HELPED HIM ESCAPE! I KNOW IT!"

"You're talking nonsense!" Fudge argued.

"This door has been locked since I left the ward ten minutes ago. Poppy, have these students left their beds?" Dumbledore asked quietly.

"Of course not!"

"Unless you are suggesting Harry, Hermione, or Charlotte were able to be in two places at once, I don't see any point in troubling them further."

Charlotte smiled sleepily at Harry and drifted off.

When she woke again, she saw Lupin sitting beside her bed. "Charli, Snape let it slip over breakfast that I'm a werewolf. I'm leaving today."

Madam Pomfrey, after checking her one last time, released her. She walked to the entrance hall with him. "Are you going back to the manor?"

"Yes. I, uh, have a feeling Sirius will be there, as well." He smiled at her. "See you soon."

When exam results came out, she had O's in everything except Charms, and that was an E. However, Charlotte found herself at the wrong end of Snape's temper because of the Shrieking Shack incident, and avoided her godfather as much as possible. It had been a long, weird year for them all. Gryffindor secured the House Cup once again, and the entire school celebrated, except for the Slytherins. But then, during the end of the year feast, Circe, her family owl, fluttered in, with a letter. "Why's your dad writing to you? He'll see you tomorrow." Isobel said.

"Let's see why, then."

_Charli, _

_ I won't be at the station to pick you up. However, Emmeline graciously said she would bring you home for me. I would explain why, but I assume you have a suspicion. See you tomorrow, dear._

_Dad\_

"Oh, good!" Isobel grinned. "You're coming home with me!"

Charlotte grinned and turned around to find Dean and Seamus to set off their annual end-of-year fireworks.

On the train the next afternoon, Seamus had an announcement for the group. "Mam invited everyone to accompany us to the World Cup this summer. Just owl me if yah can."

"I'll be there." Dean said needlessly. "I'm always at your house anyway."

"I'm sure Dad will let me go." Charli supplied, her stomach twisting when Seamus grinned happily at her.

"The World Cup's this year?" Isobel asked.

"Yes, Talon. It's been four years since the last one."

"Oh!" She laughed. "Right. I'll ask Mum."

They played Exploding Snap for the rest of the ride while Merlin hissed at the cards every time one exploded. Too soon, the train pulled into King's Cross Station. With Merlin back in his cage, Charlotte followed Seamus off the platform. He hugged her briefly. "See yah soon, then?"

"Definitely!"

"Girls!" Mrs. MacDougal called them over. "Alright, then, Charli, I'm Apparating to your house first. Hold on."

She landed in the living room, hearing booming laughter from the den. "That's odd." Charlotte glanced over at Isobel.

She shrugged. "See you later!"

Dragging her trunk and cat's cage to her room, she let Merlin out, and then ventured into the den. Samuel and Sirius were stretched out on the couch, facing each other with Remus in the armchair, doing a spirited imitation of what she assumed to be Sirius. "Dad, I'm home!"

He jumped guiltily. "Oh, wonderful! We have a pet hippogriff, now. Name's, uh, what was it, Siri?"

"Buckbeak." He said lazily.

Sirius's hair was now clean, smooth, and pulled back into a ponytail, and he looked healthier, although still skinny. She sat down in front of Remus, leaning back against his chair. "So, you're Padfoot?"

He nodded. "I appreciate the food you and your friends stole for me."

"Your Animagus form is the Grim?"

"I look like the Grim, yes. But no, I'm not." He chuckled.

"Dad, Mrs. Finnigan invited us all to go with her and Seamus to the World Cup. Can I? Please?"

Samuel thought for a minute. "Considering I'm going to be fairly busy, yes, you can."

"Thank you!" She jumped up to hug him, and quickly retrieved the parchment and a quill from her trunk. She sat down once more, this time in front of the coffee table.

**I'll be there!**

_YES! When?_

She looked up to find Sirius staring at the parchment curiously. "Dad, when can I go?"

"Two weeks before the Cup."

**Two weeks before!**

_YES! Isobel said she'll be at the Cup anyways, so it'll just be me, you, Mam, and Dean going. _

**Can't wait! **

_Mam will come get you! Neither can I! Ireland's playing Bulgaria this time._

**Oh, really? It'll be a close match, then. Both are excellent teams. Anyways, I'll see you then.**

_Okay! _

"How did you do that?" Sirius asked.

"Um, with a Protean and duplicating charm. Isobel and I did it so we'd have a way to communicate in class without disturbing everyone else."

A smile played across Lupin's lips. "Is that the reason for your enchanted quills?"

"Yeah. All four of us have one. We can talk and plan our pranks while still being able to take notes." Charlotte grinned at her godfather. "So Dad, what is possibly more important than the 422nd Quidditch World Cup?"

"Sirius's trial." He answered. "We've got the best lawyer in town, but the Wizengamont's not going to let him off that easy. However, she's got a few tricks up her sleeves."

"Oh. So, is he going to live with us?"

Samuel's eyes flickered to Sirius. "It's completely up to him."

"Let's just see how this trial goes and then, I think you and I still have some unfinished business, Potter." Sirius said. "I'm not making any plans until I know if I'm getting my ass sent back to Azkaban or not."

"Good idea." Remus said quietly.

Charlotte handed Remus a large, folded piece of parchment and tapped it with her wand. He gasped, looking at his goddaughter. "The Marauder's Map has an anti-duplication spell on it. How in the world did you bypass that?"

"We didn't. Dean drew the Marauder's Map out and we duplicated his drawing before enchanting it. I figured you four used the Homonculous Charm on the original, so we used it on ours."

Sirius whistled appreciatively, standing behind the werewolf. "What house are you in?"

"Ravenclaw." Remus answered. "But, anyone can read yours."

"No they can't. Isobel performed a tricky little spell that only lets either copy of the map respond to our wands and ours only, and if an unauthorized wand taps the parchment, an alert will appear on our enchanted parchment. Dean and Seamus have the other copy."

"Damn. We should've thought of the message thing, Moony. Would've saved us a lot of detentions."

"How else were you going to occupy your time at Hogwarts?" Remus asked.

Sirius glanced over at Samuel. "I have a few ideas of what could've been done with the wasted time."

Charlotte cocked her head. Did he just flirt with her dad? She shook her head, sure she imagined it. But, if she hadn't, it was going to be a very interesting summer.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you to everyone reading! I sincerely hope you liked it! If there was something you think I can improve on, by all means, tell me in the review! I'll have Goblet of Fire up soon, also in Charlotte's POV :) Also, if there's anything you'd like to see happen in this series, again, let me know! **


End file.
